


[podfic] Offer, Counteroffer

by silverandblue



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Hilary isn't a genius, but she's smart enough to know bad news when she sees it, even if it comes dressed in a suit and nice shoes. Especially if it comes dressed in a suit and nice shoes."No," she tells the demon. "I'm not selling you my soul, and there's nothing you can offer me for it, sorry."She thinks it shrugs, a rippling motion that seems to displace the very space it's standing in. "You'll come around," it says. "Trust me. I'll be here waiting."





	[podfic] Offer, Counteroffer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Offer, Counteroffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881531) by [remiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Offer, Counteroffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930099) by [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic), [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue). 



> Thank you to remiges for writing this excellent story and giving permission to podfic. 
> 
> Two versions of this podfic are available, one with sound effects and one without. The sound effects version includes loud noises, such as train whistles and breaking dishes. Please pick the one that best suits your needs.  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Offer, Counteroffer_ **  

  


**by remiges**

read by silverandblue  


  


**[No Sound Effects]** Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0dviehd3oqk6f8x/%5Bpodfic%5D_Offer%2C_Counteroffer.mp3/file)  
  
  
  
**[With Sound Effects]** Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vial8p8hm6eqfce/%5Bpodfic%5D_Offer%2C_Counteroffer_-_SE.mp3/file)  
  
  


  
Length: 00:09:12  
Size: 6.6 MB 

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I decided to record this story ages ago to fill some of my Podfic Bingo squares, but I haven't actually managed to post in the comm yet. Maybe I'll figure that out eventually. Anyway, funnily enough, I ended up editing frecklebombfic's reading of this story for Podfic Polygons (which, if you haven't listened to, I would highly recommend) after I had recorded my own. So I'm counting this as a repod. This was also an attempt at "radio play style" with the added sound effects. Not sure how successful I was with that, but I had fun trying.
> 
> EDIT: Shout out to the person who posted this [crowd reaction footage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW-pPHt8jD8) from the end of the gold medal game! I ripped their audio for the end of the podfic. 
> 
> Anyway, it's been a bit rough lately, so any kind comments, or kudos, would be very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
